cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloning vat
Soviet Cloning Vat Cloning_Vats_(Yuri).jpg Yuri Cloning Vat |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = Soviets Yuri |baseunit = |role = Infantry cloning facility |useguns = |usearmor = |hp = 1000 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Wood |trans = |cost = $2500 |time = 1:40 |produced = Soviet construction yard (RA2) Yuri construction yard (YR) |req = Soviet battle lab (RA2) Yuri battle lab (YR) |techlvl = 9 |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = 5 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = -200 |produce = All infantry |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = 1 |notes = * One per player * Can not be captured }} Cloning vats were a Soviet infantry production structure used during the first iteration of the Third World War. The technology was, however, apparently developed by Yuri, who used it exclusively in the second iteration of the war as part of his own arsenal and deprived the Soviet Union of the technology. The cloning vat was designed to create a clone of any trained infantry unit, allowing the owner to procure two infantry units for the price of one. The cloning vats could even clone hero units. Deployment history Originally, cloning vats were utilized by the Soviet Union during the first iteration of the Third World War in order to bolster their already impressive manpower. However, in the second iteration of the war, Yuri and his plans were exposed, which led him to claim his technologies for his own army and remove the ability for the Soviets to use them. A major cloning vats network was located in Sydney, Australia, which he planned to use for cloning the world leaders of the time. However, these were destroyed by Allied forces during Operation: Clones Down Under. This was a significant setback for Yuri, although he did have additional vats at other key locations, such as his main base in Antarctica. With the major alterations to the timeline caused by Anatoly Cherdenko, cloning technology was no longer deployed at field bases during the third iteration of the war. However, the Empire of the Rising Sun reportedly did experiment with cloning technology. In-game Only one vat may be built by a player at a time. When any infantry unit finishes training at a conventional barracks a duplicate emerges from the vats for no additional cost. Infantry units could be sent into the Soviet cloning vats to be "recycled", giving credits to the owner. The only exceptions were engineers and teleporting units (such as chrono legionnaires). This function was not present in Yuri's vats, since he developed dedicated facilities for this role. Also, a cloning vat cannot be captured. Bugs * In Red Alert 2 versions prior to the 1.004 patch, a complimentary unit would appear if one was healed in a Tech hospital. * In Red Alert 2 versions prior to the 1.005 patch, the following bug was present: if the barracks was completely surrounded by walls in a way infantry could not emerge, the cost was refunded to the player, whilst a soldier arrived from the cloning vat. Patch 1.005 fixed this by not allowing the extra infantry unit emerge from the cloning vat, but the cost refund remains. Gallery CloningVatsCA.jpg|Concept art RA2 Cloning Vat alpha appearance.png|Soviet Cloning vat alpha appearance Soviet_Cloning_vat_animation_2.gif|Soviet version buildup animation Soviet_Cloning_vat_animation_3.gif|Soviet version active animation Yuri_Cloning_vat_animation_2.gif|Yuri version active animation Yuri_Cloning_vat_animation_3.gif|Yuri version buildup animation Cloningvat.jpg|Soviet cloning vat in a snow theater Yuri cloning vat in a snow theater in Snow Theater.jpg|Yuri cloning vat in a snow theater in Snow Theater RA2_Cloning_Vats_French_Icons.gif|Soviet Cloning vat icon with French text RA2_Cloning_Vats_Korea_Icons.gif|Soviet Cloning vat icon with Korean text RA2_Cloning_Vats_China_Icons.jpeg|Soviet Cloning vat icon with Chinese text YR_Cloning_Vats_French_Icons.gif|Yuri Cloning vat icon with French text YR_Cloning_Vats_Korea_Icons.gif|Yuri Cloning vat icon with Korean text YR_Cloning_Vats_China_Icons.jpeg|Yuri Cloning vat icon with Chinese text See also *Cloning *Shiro Sanitarium Category:Red Alert 2 Buildings Category:Yuri's Revenge buildings Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal Category:Yuri's Revenge Yuri Arsenal